


treat

by life_unsolved



Category: LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade- L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, fluff with sprinklings of feelings, i don't care if it's good, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_unsolved/pseuds/life_unsolved
Summary: She stared between the two of them, and Annabelle stepped forward with begging eyes. She already lost, and she didn’t know it yet. Victor almost felt bad for her. She never stood a chance.“If you’re sure you don’t mind,” She said. “I don’t want to be in the way.”Annabelle placed a hand on Eva’s shoulder. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re already kinda part of the family.”..The coterie (and Eva) go to a pumpkin patch.





	treat

**Author's Note:**

> I can still write long fics guys, but only if there are occasional mentions of feelings and meta. Who would have guessed?

Victor peered over the tops of the heads in front of them, trying to count the people in line. He thought by the time they got there, most people would be inside already. The sun set early, and they made the trip to the Los Angeles suburb in record time. This pumpkin patch stayed open later than most of the other’s in their area, running as late as 10:30 on Saturdays like these.

“How much longer?” Annabelle asked him impatiently, tugging on his arm to try to see the front of the line.

“You’re going to wrinkle his shirt,” Nelli chastised as she put herself between the two. 

Annabelle was worse than any toddler. She complained the entire ride, and now she was bouncing like a kid with a sugar high trying to get in. Victor seriously thought Jasper was going to throw her out of the car if Nelli didn’t get to her first.

“I think there’s a group in front of the people ahead of us. It shouldn’t be too much longer, the line’s moving pretty quickly,” he offered with the last of his patience.

She tried to lean around the line and judge the distance. “We only have a few hours, though. I knew we should have let Campbell bring us! I can sleep most places.”

He watched Nelli’s hand clench into a fist at the mention of Annabelle’s first idea. 

Eva spoke up before he could remind the girl, again, why leaving the sanctuary during daylight hours was a bad idea.

“But then I couldn’t have come. I appreciate you waiting for me, Annabelle,” she said, offering a ghostly smile.

He sent up a silent prayer of thanks for the Tremere. If anything could get Annabelle to stop whining, it was a guilt trip.

On cue, Annabelle offered the woman a sheepish smile, forgetting once again that her plan would have left Eva (and probably Jasper) stranded at Griffith Park.

Annabelle straightened her tie, not looking up at the her. “Of course, Eva. You know how important you are to our coterie.”

The sincerity in her voice was overshadowed by the silent elephant in the room. The elephant that had held Eva’s hand like a lifeline since they left the car.

“I’m glad you came,” Jasper said quietly.

Victor silently applauded Nelli on her ruthlessness. She invited the witch on a stroke of genius after Jasper refused to go, making a point to emphasize how worried she was about everyone being stressed. Eva was as helpless to the fluttering eyelashes and soft, motherly concern as Victor was it seemed.

Eva smiled fondly at her shadow. “I’ve never been before. I’m sure it’s going to be fun.”

Jasper growled lowly under his breath, and the line moved. The members of the group in front of them started to buy their tickets, all dressed in different brightly colored outfits.

Annabelle bounced as she stepped into line behind them, and he watched as Nelli fixed the collar of her cloak. They were probably the most finely dressed people on the 70 acres that the farm advertised. Annabelle was clad in handmade Hogwarts robes, with the Gryffindor patch sewn proudly over her heart. Her tie was hand dyed silk, and her blouse was expertly tailored.

He heard her argue with Nelli from the safety of his office as they did her fitting. The costume turned out better than he’d ever believed possible, especially since Nelli still refused to watch the movies.

He leaned forward to pick some loose hay off her when a tiny voice behind him said, “I like your costume.”

He looked behind him, then he tapped Annabelle on the shoulder, whispering her name.

A little girl in a blue fairy costume was watching Jasper with wide eyes. Her hair hung in dark curls around her glitter coated face, and she carried a wand not unlike the one Annabelle had holstered on her arm. Victor watched his eyes tighten as he offered her a quiet, “Thank you,” before he tried to turn around. The girl stepped with him, still studying his face. 

“How did you do that?” She asked, cocking her head and taking a step closer to the two kindred.

“It’s special effects make-up.”

Victor watched as he offered her a toothy smile, one that usually made mortals nervous. The girl stared at him, getting on her tiptoes to get a closer look.

“I know it’s make-up, I’m eight, I’m not dumb. What kind is it?”

Jasper looked up at him for help, and Victor tried to hide his smile with a cough. He still had to go home with the guy.

“It’s-”

The girl interrupted, crossing her arms as her wings bounced. “Do you watch Glam and Gore? I think I’ve seen her do that with cotton balls before.”

Jasper chuckled uncomfortably, and Victor heard Nelli giggle to his side. He turned his head to see Annabelle watching with a wide grin. Jasper was going to hate them all.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a fairy?” Jasper asked. “Why are you so curious about a monster?”

The girl huffed at him, rolling her eyes and giving him a disbelieving look. “I didn’t want to be a stupid fairy, my mom made me. I wanted to be a demon.”

Eva bent down a little, meeting the girl’s eye. “Why would you want that?”

The girl scoffed lightly. “Because monsters are cool.”

“Next!”

Victor turned to look at the empty space at the front of the line.

“Say goodbye to your friend, Jasper,” Nelli called as she followed Annabelle forward.

He gave her a warning growl, wincing when the tiny voice tried to mimic him.

“Bye, Jasper. I still think you look really cool.”

Eva started to walk forward, waving at the young girl.

“Bye, kid. Uh, thank you.”

Victor stayed quiet as he paid for their tickets, letting Annabelle take a copy of the map and heading into the festival. They gathered off to the side, giving Annabelle a moment to go over the map and create a plan for the night.

Victor took a moment to watch Jasper, not flinching when the sharp fangs flashed in his direction.

“What do you want?” Jasper hissed under his breath.

Victor shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just- I’ve told you, you’re not the monster you think you are.”

Eva stepped in before Jasper could move, reaching out to touch his cheek. “We’re here to have fun. Please.”

He growled quietly before he turned away from the group, sulking as the two other women began to make definite plans. He offered Eva a small smile as she rubbed Jasper’s arm, grinning widely when she returned it.

“This way!” Annabelle called, as she pointed towards one of the many paths leading away from the entrance.

“Where are we going?” Victor asked as he took Nelli’s hand, letting her lead him down a dirt path.

“There’s a haunted barn,” Annabelle said, not looking back.

They started down the congested path, walking close to each other in order to stay together. Victor looked back to make sure that Jasper and Eva were following. It was something they all did now. He would catch Nelli staring at Jasper when she thought he wasn’t looking. If Annabelle couldn’t see him, she would go searching. He Obfuscated once out of habit, and she nearly panicked when she couldn’t find him.

He wondered if they would ever stop looking for him. Jasper was safe for now, but Victor gave it a few weeks before they were fighting for his life again. He guessed that’s just what came with loving someone like Jasper.

He watched as Jasper whispered in Eva’s ear, pointing out some of the attractions as they passed. The pale girl watched with curiosity, occasionally pointing and whispering back. Victor wondered how long it’d been since she’d interacted with real people.

Everything seemed new to her. Victor almost lost sight of them when she stopped to examine a fake cemetery with plastic skeletons posed around it. He stopped Nelli, letting her call to Annabelle as they gave Eva a minute to take it in. He didn’t want her to get overwhelmed. The group waited patiently as she took in the positioning of the bodies and the jokes written on the gravestones before the woman turned back to them.

She seemed to come back to herself when she noticed the attention. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hold you up. I just wanted to see what they said.”

Annabelle brushed her off with an easy wave. “We’re at a pumpkin patch, we’re supposed to be having fun. You can see whatever you want. We’ll come back again if we miss something.”

Jasper sighed loudly at the promise as Eva nodded, taking one last look at the little graveyard and its occupants. “Thank you. I’m ready.”

Annabelle took a step then paused. “Let’s go in there first.”

The was a small, tubular building. The entrance was lined with plastic, and there was a slow pulse of light coming from inside. It was labeled “The Twisted Tunnel,” and there was a steady flow of people coming in and out. They watched as a few teens came out one end and immediately went back in.

She led the way over to the building, falling in step behind an older couple with a stroller. She pushed past the thick curtain and gasped in delight. They walked one by one into the dark building.

“Oh, god.” Nelli muttered from in front of him moments before he stepped through.

Victor immediately cringed. The lights of the building and some clever overlays made it seem like the walls were spinning. There was a long, narrow walkway over the rounded bottom of the building that only intensified the dizzying effect.

He took careful steps, grabbing Nelli’s arm when she stumbled. Her vision was naturally sharp without the Heightened Senses. He couldn’t imagine that something like this would be pleasant. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, and he breathed a sigh of relief when they came out the other end.

Eva looked back, a smile creeping on to her face. “That’s a curious sensation.”

Victor shook his head as he gathered himself. “It’s not that curious. I think my curiosity is satisfied.”

Nelli nodded once in agreement, and Jasper let out a hoarse chuckle. He felt Annabelle pat him on the shoulder. “That’s okay, we don’t have to- Look, goats!”

He looked up at a large house-like structure. It looked to be one or two stories high, and he could see goats jumping nimbly throughout it. There were towers at odd angles, pillars, and a mechanical machine that moved like a factory line. 

They watched as a few kids desperately spun a lever, making a small crate move forward until it was filled with hay. The crate moved throughout the enclosure until it was dumped out in a trough on a platform at the very top of the building.

Annabelle took a step forward. “Do you think I could make it go faster?”

Jasper reached out, catching her sleeve. “Animals don’t like us anymore, remember? You’ll probably just spook them.”

Victor watched her face fall as she took in the way the goats eagerly ate from the outstretched palms of giggling children. “Right. Not human. That’s fine. There are other things we can do here.”

No one spoke as they thought about the things they couldn’t do. There was a baby animal farm on some corner of the property. Pig races, the petting zoo, apple cider and fritters. Victor felt the urge to drink coffee spring back to life.

Eva broke the silence, touching Annabelle’s shoulder. “I’d still like to see the haunted barn, if you’re up for it.”

Annabelle offered her a small smile and they set off again. The paths were all hard dirt, and Victor took in the worn wooden buildings that popped up occasionally. There were a few games to play, and stalls selling cotton candy, and funnel cake. The air was warm to him, but he could see a few mortals shiver.

There was a pond nearby that forced the temperature to drop a little more than what was common in southern California. The path was congested as they made their way deeper into the festival. Annabelle moved through the crowd with ease, using her supernatural strength to create a path for them. A few people glared in their direction as they made their way towards the large, darkly colored building.

It one a barn once upon a time, that much was clear, but it looked weathered. It was tucked into a thick patch of trees that seemed to consume all the moonlight, creating deep shadows around the entrance. It was a less intense version of the oblivion he’d experienced in Jasper’s labyrinth and Aurora’s shadow.

“Who wants to go first?” He asked as they approached.

Annabelle opened her mouth, and then paused. A smirk stole across her face as she turned towards them.

“I think Eva should lead us, since she can ward off ghosts. We might need her to protect us,” she said.

Eva shook her head, smiling faintly. “I think we’re safe. Besides, you have the jacket. You should go first.”

Annabelle took a step to the side and gestured towards the door. “Oh, no. You lead the way. Jasper will be right behind you.”

Eva considered it for a moment, the white of her dress making her stand out in the darkness. The white satin cloak Nelli gifted her for her white witch ‘costume’ fluttered in the slight breeze. The silver embellishments around the hem reminded him of the wards she’d drawn around the door of club Maharaja. She always looked other worldly, but for a moment she was magical.

Victor nodded. “It should be you. We’ll follow behind.”

The witch sighed before she grabbed Jasper’s hand again. “If you insist, Baron.”

“You don’t have to,” Jasper murmured, watching her with concern.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. “It’ll be fine.”

The five of them walked up to the entrance. It was a single, empty frame that led down a dark hallway. Victor could see a faint blue light flashing sporadically around a far corner. There was no wait, and the bored looking teenager manning the door didn’t bother to look up while letting them in.

“Don’t bring any food or drink, and don’t attack anything. We aren’t liable for anything that might happen to you or your belongings,” the boy said before he stepped aside, his attention never leaving his phone. 

“I think we’ll manage,” Eva muttered as she stepped through.

The hallway was narrow. They filed in to two person rows, Eva and Jasper taking the lead. He let Annabelle and Nelli go ahead of him as he crouched under the low ceiling. He wondered if anyone other than Nelli could see.

The blue light at the end of the long corridor began to reflect off Eva, dying her stark features an electric blue. He watched as she disappeared around the corner in a flash of light, following behind.

The hallway opened up into a room. The flickering light from the exposed bulbs showed the room in staggered pieces.

It looked like part of a stable. He saw two darkened stalls in the blue light. The floor was covered in hay. He faintly heard the rattle of chains in the background. Bloodied tools hung on the wall. They all sat in silence, taking in the scene. Eva moved towards the center of the room, trying to inspect an old worktable.

“This isn’t that-” Annabelle let out a yell as she was cut off by a thunderous crash. One of the stall doors opened, and something rushed out. He reached out for Nelli, pulling her towards him as the beast reared back.

The lights flickered as it let out a mechanical cry. He thought it was supposed to be a horse of some kind, set on a metal track. It was part monster, part animal. Half of its face was made of exposed bone and brain matter. Patches of fur were pulled away to reveal rotting flesh.

He let his grip relax, leaning down to whisper an apology. He saw Eva watching the animatronic as it went back into a resting position before it was pulled back into the stall. She looked around the room once more before she turned back to the kindred behind her. “I think that’s all there is in here. We should move on.”

Annabelle nodded, taking Nelli’s hand in hers as they started down another dark hallway. There was no light, and the path seemed to curve and stutter without reason. Gravity began to pull on him before he realized the path was sloping forward. Victor bumped into walls twice before he felt a hand reach back.

“Hold on to me before you break something and get us kicked out,” Nelli hissed as she put his hand on her shoulder.

They walked in darkness, the soundtrack turning into something wet and menacing. From ahead, a faint red glow started to illuminate the hallway. He sighed to himself, watching everyone begin to come back into view.

Eva looked unphased, following the trail with the confidence of someone who was not afraid of monsters. It was easy to see why. Victor took one look at the creature behind her and grinned. Nothing phased Jasper anymore, but he still watched Eva warily, like she was going to be snatched up by the barn itself if he took his eyes off her. Victor ignored the way he kept his hand on Nelli to stay grounded.

The light ushered them into what was clearly a butchering set up. Half-opened bodies hung from the ceiling set above drains. They dripped with fake blood, the sound echoing off the metal lined walls. It smelled disappointing. He forgot how hungry Halloween made him. His clan wouldn’t allow him to drink animal blood, but he made a note to eat when they got home.

Eva cut a path through the large room. She ran her fingers over the bloodied tools, walking up to the bodies. Jasper followed her silently, chuckling at the fake knives laid out before them. Victor watched as he stepped around the bodies, heading toward a bleached pile of bones piled in the corner. The walls roared to life, all the speakers in the room coming on at once. There was the sound of squealing animals, and then he saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.

The bodies hanging began spewing blood. Anyone standing within a few feet would've been coated. He stared at the spot where Eva once stood and tried to figure out what happened. The girl vanished into thin air. He risked a glance at the ceiling, hoping to see her floating there. Jasper snarled loudly from across the room. Annabelle shuffled closer to him, pulling away from the fake blood pooling at the drains.

“Eva?” Jasper called loudly.

Annabelle touched his arm, and Victor looked down at her. “Where’s Nelli?”

Victor whipped his head around, turning to check behind him before he walked into the center of the room. The fake blood soaked into his shoes. “Nelli?”

There was a call from outside of the room. “Here!”

Jasper rushed towards the hallway, and Victor followed behind him. The two women stood together in the hall patiently.

“What happened?” Jasper asked, glaring daggers at Nelli. 

“The blood was going to get on her,” Nelli explained as she brushed off her blouse.

Victor let his eyes run over her, checking to make sure she was okay. He lingered over the spot in her chest where a ceiling beam nearly killed her. She offered him a smile in the dark.

“And you couldn’t just tell her that,” Jasper snapped.

Nelli shrugged at him. “There was no time. I had to save her outfit, that cloak is new.”

“Thank you, Nelli. I appreciate your foresight,” Eva said, stepping between the two. “Next time, a warning would be nice though.”

Nelli nodded. “Of course, darling. Anytime.” 

Annabelle followed behind Eva, squeezing into the middle of their group. “Yay, the outfits saved. Everyone’s fine. Can we please keep going, I think we’re almost done. All this fake blood is starting to make me gag.”

Eva went back to the front of the group, and they moved together as the hallway widened. This hallway was less dark, and it was easy to see why. The entirety of the maze-like structure was filled with surprises. Sections of the wall fell away to reveal shrieking monsters or snarling creatures.

They came across different horror scenes set behind glass. There was what looked to be a failed seance, the table rattling as a crystal ball filled the small room with mist. Another scene showed Frankenstein’s monster strapped to a table being lifted heavenward as thunder sounded off in the distance. The last scene showed a trio of witches working around a bubbling cauldron, cackling.

“Hey, Annabelle,” Victor whispered loudly.

She turned back to him.

He gestured to the three people watching them silently. “It’s them.”

The girl whipped her head from the scene behind the glass to the blood witches and their warlock, then began to chuckle. Victor grinned when Nelli flipped him off, laughing loudly when Jasper growled, “You’re not funny.”

They walked down in the darkness, and Victor began to feel the pull in his gut that let him know they were heading back to the ground floor. The hallway began to lighten, and they could see the festival goers through the exit of the final room. The floor was covered in hay. There was loose blood mixed in with the soil, but it wasn’t dark or gory like the other rooms.

Eva walked forward, Jasper falling behind her as he scanned the room. “Well, this isn’t much of an ending,” she murmured.

The barn was quiet for a moment. Victor was about to agree when a snarl ripped through the air. A man in a hideous mask rushed towards them holding a rusted scythe.

Eva’s hand was moving before the man got close, and for a moment, Victor could have sworn he saw electricty begin to come to life in her hands. The man towered over her for a moment, still growling loudly. His shadow encompassed the smaller girl, but she didn’t flinch.

Victor didn’t think she would kill him. Eva didn’t kill things, that he knew, but she could have. She could have killed any of them if she wanted to. She was poised to act faster than most of them could think, and he almost felt sorry for Strauss. Eva might have believed the man was dangerous, but so was she. She was death itself for a moment, then Jasper was there. He put himself in front of her, closer to the danger as Victor knew he would. He watched Jasper’s hand twitch towards where he usually kept his knife.

The man stopped as Jasper let out a low growl, holding a hand up. “Okay. It’s okay, man. It’s just a joke. The shows over now.”

They watch the man take a careful step away from the kindred, stepping back and pointing towards the exit.

Eva sighed, and began pulling Jasper along.

“Thank you,” she murmured as they passed the man and made their way back into the night.

Jasper and Eva stalked ahead, voices hushed. The two stopped in front of a fence that kept a fake werewolf at bay, face frozen in a howl at the bright moon. Annabelle watched them for a moment, before she pointed in a random direction. "I think there's something cool there we could check out," she said loudly.

Jasper and Eva continued to talk in heated whispers. Annabelle's shoulders slumped and Victor fought back the urge to pat her on the shoulder. "Come on," he murmured as he began to head towards the clearly bickering couple.

They stared wordlessly at each other as the others approached. Victor could feel the tension between them, and hesitated, staring helpless at Nelli. She cleared her throat, breaking Eva and Jasper out of their silent confrontation. “Well, that was something. What are we supposed to do next?” She asked, turning towards Annabelle.

The girl pulled the map out of the waistband of her skirt, studying it carefully before she looked at the time.

“There’s more stuff this way,” she said innocently, pointing away from the barn towards a dimly lit area where they could see a group of people rise and then suddenly fall on a ride of some sort.

Nelli scrunched her nose. “I’m not getting on a ride.”

Victor threw his arm over her shoulder. “I’m too big for all those rides. They don’t fit me.”

Annabelle gave them pleading eyes. “We have to get on at least one ride! It’s a festival!”

Nelli shook her head as Victor tried to force his features into a look of regret. “Don’t let us get in the way. The three of you should go have fun, we’ll shop around or something.”

Jasper was already saying, “Absolutely not,” as Eva spoke up. 

“It’s been decades since I’ve been on a ride.” She turned to Jasper, eyes hopeful. “It could be fun.”

He stared at her helpless before he sighed. Annabelle cheered, taking one of Eva’s pale hands in her own. “Perfect! Okay, we’re going to go on a few rides, like, three or four, max,” she reassured Jasper, “And you guys go shopping. We can meet at the main barn in like thirty- Forty-five minutes. It’ll be great!”

“Have fun!” Nelli called as the trio made their way into the crowd, vanishing after a few moments. 

He turned to her, picking a piece of hay out of her hair. “I'm guessing we have about an hour. I think we passed a vintage shop-booth thing on the way here. Wanna check it out?”

Nelli sighed, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. “Lead the way, I guess.”

Victor offered her a hand, letting their fingers interlock as they headed back up the path. People moved past them, a few pointed looks and whispers meeting them even here. There were no days off for a couple like them.

Victor offered a few smiles and a friendly wave as they headed back towards the little shop they’d passed in their hurry. A loud caw cut through the air as a murder of crows made their way north. He looked up, watching the way the moon shadowed their dark forms. Nelli stopped suddenly, and he almost ran into her.

“What’s wrong?”

She tilted her head towards the open entrance of what looked to be a costume shop. “I wanna see if there’s anything in there that Belle might like. She’s not gonna want to look around for herself.”

He nodded. “Oh, we’re going to have to drag her off those rides for sure if Jasper doesn’t get to her first.”

The two of them walked to the brightly lit store, hands swinging between them. It was relatively clean, and there was a faint smell of cinnamon in the air as they approached.

“Hello! Can I help you folks find anything today?”

Nelli smiled at the girl working the counter, and Victor watched as her hands stuttered over the money she was counting, coins falling to the floor. “We’re fine, thanks!”

The girl nodded dumbly. “Well, uh, just let me know if you need anything.”

Victor offered the girl a sympathetic glance as they walked past a few racks of childrens costumes, and into an aisle. Nelli immediately began sorting through them, fingers moving deftly through cheap fabric to find something worth her time.

“You know, I never thought you’d be the kind of mom to hand make Halloween costumes,” he joked.

She shot him a half-hearted glare as she moved further in the aisle, looking at a velvet gown for a moment before putting it back and wiping her hand on his pant leg. “Shut up,” she said tiredly.

He tucked some of her hair back into place, following behind her obediently. He leaned against the shelf, watching her with a small grin. “I’m just saying, even the boy's mom never made their costumes. She just bought them from the store. You know, one year they were-”

“Victor.” She turned to face him, suddenly serious. “Drop it. Please.”

He closed his mouth, taking in the regret in her eyes. He reached out slowly, giving her time to pull away from him. She let him cup her face, leaning into him as he ran a thumb lightly over her cheek. She didn’t bother to complain about her make-up, and he tried to force away the sudden swell of sadness.

“Sorry.” 

She leaned in closer for a second before she pulled back, turning towards the end of the aisle, and moving towards the open area near the back of the store.

There were more intricate outfits hanging on the wall, and Nelli stood in front of one, running her fingers over the gown of what Victor knew to be a Sanderson sister.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “It’s all a bunch of hocus pocus.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, letting the gossamer slip through her fingers. “I have no idea what that means.”

He tossed his head back and sighed loudly. “I should’ve guessed. Don’t let Annabelle know that you’ve never seen _Hocus Pocus_ unless you wanna do another movie night.”

Nelli shuddered, and Victor knew she was remembering the Avengers marathon the Brujah forced her to sit through. “Maybe we can invite Eva next time, so I won’t have to suffer alone.”

Victor did a quick scope of the store, looking for anything that screamed Annabelle. He didn’t see any shirts with witty sayings about the downfall of capitalism, so he figured it was a bust. Nelli went down the row of outfits on the wall, looking over each one with a laser focus. He noticed a small set of witches’ hats in the corner and went over to them. One of them was far nicer than the others, sleek and modern. He picked it up and held it out. “Darling?”

She turned towards him, studying the hat from a distance. “She’d hate that. It’s too simple.”

He gave her his most charming grin. “I meant for you.”

She leaned away for a moment, before she let out a sharp laugh. “I’m not wearing that.”

He tried to mimic the puppy dog eyes that got them to the pumpkin patch in the first place, mimicking Annabelle's lip wobble.

Nelli wasn’t moved. “No. And I don’t see anything I want, so unless you’re getting something, we should move on.”

He looked at the hat for a moment before he made his way towards the counter. He could feel Nelli staring him in disbelief.

The girl watched him approach. He set the hat on the counter and reached for his wallet.

“Just this please.”

The girl nodded, ringing him up quietly. He noticed her eyes occasionally flickering behind him towards Nelli. She put the hat in the bag and hesitate before she passed him a fake, black rose.

“For your wife. They smell like cinnamon.”

“Thanks,” Victor said, taking a small sniff. He wasn't surprised by the gesture. Nelli got gifts all the time.

“Maybe it’ll get her to wear the hat,” she said blushing.

He smiled broadly, pushing his change back towards her. “That’s a great idea! Good looking out,” he said, winking at her as he walked away, hat in one hand and rose in the other.

Nelli watched him, arms crossed. “You wasted your money.”

He passed her the rose, watching her bring it to her nose and sniff it gently. “I got that for you, my darling.”

She rolled her eyes. “I have super hearing. Just give me the stupid hat.”

Victor watched with glee as she ripped the tags off, tossing them into the bin before she adjusted the hat on her head, handing him her beret to carry. He turned over his shoulder, giving the girl a thumbs up. She grinned, offering him one back.

“I hope you’re both happy now,” Nelli said, making sure her hair hung straight. “Now, let’s go look at antiques before I decide we need to go on some rides.”

He followed her, still smiling to himself as he took in the witch’s hat with her all black ensemble. She wore a flowing black blouse with mesh sleeves over a pair of black slacks. Her leather boots packed dirt under their heels. The hat, with it’s soft curl, didn’t take away from the air of deadly extravagance she cultivated.

“I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a thousand times. You can make anything look good.”

She didn’t look back at him, making her way towards the antique store. The path towards the entrance finally cleared up, and they made their way towards the little shop quickly. The building was lit with a warm, yellow light. A few people were leaving as they arrived, and Victor held the door open for her. “Ladies first.”

She ran her fingers over the wind chimes guarding the door as she walked in. Victor let it swing shut behind him, taking in the smell of old clothing and books. There was no one at the counter. Victor followed Nelli as she approached, looking at the jewelry through the glass.

It was old, that much was apparent. Anything beyond that went over his head. He let Nelli go over it, heading towards a bookshelf off to the side. Its shelves sagged under the weight of the collection of things set on its shelves. A milk crate filled with old vinyl’s sat on top of the bookcase. Victor ran his hands over them, pulling out an old Ella Fitzgerald album. He put it under his arm, bending down to study the rest of the shelves.

There were old leather-bound journals for sale. He picked one up, flipping through a couple pages of old farming notes before he set it back down. He ran his fingers over the worn leather before he picked up another book. It seemed to be an older copy of something he’d never read before. He read through a soft declaration of love before he put the book back down. He almost felt like he was intruding. He noted the title and pulled out his phone to snap a picture of the cover page. He texted Campbell to find a copy, hoping that Nelli might appreciate it if they ever got time to read.

He picked up the book next to it, a slim black journal that had been badly scratched. There was half a skull left etched into the leather, with what looked like the word ‘No’ written at the bottom. He looked through the pages, trying to see what it was about. It was written in a language he wasn't familiar with. He considered it for a moment before he pulled the vinyl from under his arm and set the book on top. He figured Jasper might be interested in it.

He carried them with him back to Nelli, who’d found help in the form of an older woman. The two of them were discussing something as he approached.

“Find something good?” he asked, setting the journal and the record down on the counter.

She tapped the glass in front of her. Victor leaned over her shoulder, looking for whatever was keeping her here. He chuckled under his breath. There was an old, silver spider brooch nestled amongst the other lost treasures. The abdomen was made of a large red crystal, and the body held a cluster of clear stones.

“It’s a pricey piece. It’s older than the three of us combined, and in pristine condition.” 

Nelli studied it carefully. “I think it’s a good find,” she said quietly, looking up at him.

He pushed the book and the record forward. “We’ll take it, and these too.”

The woman picked up the book first, writing down a note before she wrapped it in tissue paper. She made another note before she tucked the album into the cloth bag. She pulled out the brooch and handed it to Nelli for a quick inspection. Nelli ran her fingers over it, losing herself in the way it reflected the lights.

“We’ll take it,” she said, offering it back to the woman.

Victor pulled out his wallet, reaching for his black card. The woman swiped his card, offering him a receipt to sign before she handed them the soft cloth bag filled with their prizes.

“You folks have a nice night!” She called after them as they stepped back out into the night. 

Nelli pulled the bag up onto her shoulder. “I think we have to meet with the kids soon.”

Victor checked the time on his phone. “Yeah. Let’s hope Annabelle’s sick of rides by now. Being one of us is a lot more exciting, anyway.”

They made their way in a peaceful silence to the main barn that housed the souvenir shop. The rickety stairs creaked under their weight as they headed up into the shop. There was a small line forming at the back of the shop, and a sign advertised free family photos. 

Victor turned to look at her. “I know we do it all the time, but you wanna get your picture taken?”

Behind them, a familiar voice called out to them. “Victor! Nelli!”

Annabelle appeared across the barn, eyes bright and hair blown. Eva and Jasper followed behind her. Eva’s headpiece was crooked, and her dress was wrinkled, but her eyes sparkled. Jasper seemed less impressed, but pleased. His small smile was the most noticeable of the group.

Nelli nudged him, and they shared a smirk over the way Eva wrapped her arm around his. Annabelle bounced with every step as they approached. “Looks like you guys had fun,” Victor offered.

Annabelle was talking before she closed the distance. “There were so many rides! We went on like, six! There was this gravity defying one, we went on that one twice. There was one that dropped you, there was one that spun and swung at the same time.”

Victor tuned her out, watching as Jasper and Eva laughed quietly together. He wanted nothing more than to keep them all in this moment for a few more hours. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Hm?"

“Annabelle wants a t-shirt. Save our spot in line.”

He waved them away, calling out to the other kindred as he went to stand in line. “Come on. Nelli wants a picture.”

The two fell in step behind him, and they waited in the slow-moving line for a few minutes before the others returned. Annabelle showed Eva the bag. “I got a white hoodie for you. Maybe you could wear it around the Observatory or something.”

Eva pulled out the hoodie, studying the design for a moment before tucking it back in the bag. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Annabelle beamed. For the first time in weeks, Victor watched Annabelle come to life in a way he’d come to admire. She showed Jasper the matching black hoodie she got for him, and Victor chuckled under his breath. He leaned over to whisper in Nelli’s ear. “We need to get pictures of them in those hoodies.”

She scoffed at him. “I’m already on it, that’s why I bought them.”

He pulled her into a bear hug, her yelp muffled by his shirt. “You’re the best.”

“You’re crushing my hat!” She said, patting him with one hand.

“I just love you so much,” he said into her hat.

She laughed, and he let her go, keeping an arm around her. She leaned into his chest and he couldn’t stop himself from whispering in her ear. “I think you deserve Fairbanks more than I do.” He felt her nails press a warning into his shoulder, and he pulled back, smile splitting his face. Annabelle watched them with a look of fondness.

“You guys are gross. That’s adorable. I hear Fairbanks is beautiful this time of year,” she said, winking at Nelli.

Victor laughed at her, and the line moved. He took a look around. There was a family with a few young children near the front of the line watching them with amusement. They waited in line together, more people wandering in as families with younger children prepared to head out before bedtime.

As they made it closer to the front of the line, Victor checked out the small room. There were tiered benches set up with hay bales, pumpkins, gourds, and other festive decorations. Bright lights lit the center where a couple sat together.

“What are we thinking?” He asked as they neared the front of the line.

“You and Nelli in the back, maybe? And the three of us up front?” Annabelle offered.

Eva took a step back. “I’m not taking a picture.”

Nelli frowned at her. “You don’t want to be in the picture with us?”

“No, of course I do. I just thought it was a family photo. Just the four of you.”

“Of course, we want you in it,” Nelli said.

Jasper replied at the same time. “I’m not taking it without you.”

She stared between the two of them, and Annabelle stepped forward with wide eyes. She'd already lost, and she didn’t know it yet. Victor almost felt bad for her. She never stood a chance.

“If you’re sure you don’t mind,” She said. “I don’t want to be in the way.”

Annabelle placed a hand on Eva’s shoulder. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re already kinda part of the family.”

The line moved, before Eva could respond. A man ushered them into the room, and they settle down on the benches. Nelli and Victor sat on either side of the back row, with Jasper, Annnabelle, and Eva sitting in front. He let a grateful smile cross his face as the two older kindred sandwiched the girl between them.

Ellenore was nowhere to be found, and Mark said he wasn’t ready to play family yet. For someone as loved as Annabelle, Victor couldn’t help but notice how alone she was. He didn’t want her feel left out.

The camera flash startled him out of his reverie, and he smile brightly as the man snapped a few more pictures, shouting suggestions in time with Nelli’s whispered orders. When they finished, he helped her up, watching her straighten her clothes as they made their way to the exit and waited for the pictures to be printed.

The man sealed the pictures away in an envelope, placing it into Nelli’s waiting hand. They made their way back into the souvenir shop, stopping in front of a display of pumpkin shaped mugs.

“Now what?” He asked.

Annabelle pulled her phone out, checking the time. “I think we have to go get our pumpkins now, before the tractor shuts down. Most of the stores are going to start closing soon, too. I hope you got everything you wanted.”

Nelli patted her bag. “I think we did fine. You know we can just buy pumpkins at home, right?”

Annabelle huffed loudly. “It’s not about the pumpkins. It’s about the experience.”

Nelli shrugged. “Whatever you say. The tractor’s going to pull up any minute, though. We should head out.”

There was a loud engine approaching slowly outside of the main store, and they waited for the passengers to depart with their pumpkins of choice before they approached. They boarded quickly, the driver helping them all up the steps before he lifted and latched the stairs behind them. Victor caught a glimpse of a small group of people heading for the second trailer at the end. The trailer bed was empty except for them, but they didn't bother spreading out.

Victor sat in a corner, patting the seat next to him for Nelli. Jasper and Eva sat across from the two of them, curling up in the quiet corner. Victor watched as Annabelle looked between the two groups before Nelli held out a hand to her. 

The girl tucked in under Nelli’s arm, resting her head against her shoulder as the tractor slowly pulled off. Annabelle was an adult. She was leading a war, technically. He figured that the intense reality of her life is what made her seem so childish in these moments. He didn't blame her for it. Victor pinched a lock of blue between his fingers as Nelli leaned against him. The two of them looked more peaceful than he’d seen in weeks.

He realized how rare it was to see them at ease lately. There was always a new threat on the horizon. There were deals to make, and lost allies to mourn. They were trying too hard to gather allies for the fight, it was almost as if they’d forgotten they were all friends. Family, even, most nights.

There was a soft swoosh as a pumpkin shot through the air in the distance, and then a soft splash of water. He watched with interest as two more followed, arcing through the night. He'd read there was a pumpkin cannon around somewhere. He made a note to check it out the next time they came.

The air settled into calm around them once more. Annabelle sighed, radiating quite contentedness as they passed through rows of what looked like a make-shift corn maze. There was a light smattering of stars that could be seen clearly this far away from the city. He mouthed quiet constellations to himself, the same ones he taught his sons.

He tapped Annabelle, pointing. “Look, you see that bright star right there?”

She turned the direct he pointed, not getting off of Nelli. He watched her squint in the darkness before she smiled, pointing in the same direction. “I know that one. Pisces, right? Mark taught me.”

He nodded at her, trying to fight off the bittersweet thought of his sons remembering the few things he got to teach them. He had an eternity ahead of him and yet so quickly he’d run out of time. He wanted to tell Nelli that it wasn’t all it was made out to be, but he knew he would never forgive himself if he hurt her like that. She, in spite of all her sass, supported him fully as he tried to navigate his relationship with his sons. She was kind to them. She had high expectations of him that made him want to grit his teeth and hold her close. She believed he could be a good parent, even if no one else did.

“What’s that star called again?” Annabelle asked, interrupting him mid-spiral.

“It has a few different names. I think Alpherg is pretty common, though.” He picked out the line of stars, calling them by name as if they were old friends. Together they went over Pegasus, and Cassiopeia until the tractor slowed to a stop.

“Alright folks, you’ve got 15 minutes until we’ve got to get you back. Pick out your pumpkins,” the driver called as he pulled down the stairs on both tractor beds. They were each handed a pair of shears to cut the pumpkins from their stems as they filed out to the open field. Pumpkins and curling vines sprawled lazily across the landscape.

Annabelle went straight into the fray, picking up a pumpkin and examining it before she raced to the next one. Victor took one look at the mix of rotting pumpkins and wet dirt, and pulled a medium sized pumpkin from the edge of the patch. It was a little uneven, but it was perfectly orange. Nelli picked a smaller pumpkin, roughly the size of a cantaloupe. It had small vines curling from its top attractively as it sat neatly in her hands.

Eva walked into the field a little way, bending down among a patch of white pumpkins. She picked out a pumpkin that seemed to slope on one side, knocking on it gently before she clipped it’s top. She brought it back to the two of them, setting it down as they watched Annabelle and Jasper move around the field.

Annabelle seemed to have found her pumpkin. It was a small, misshapen thing that looked like it was better off as a pie, or maybe ammo for the pumpkin cannon. She trailed across from Jasper, occasionally picking a pumpkin up or calling him over to inspect one. Victor never thought he’d be so picky. It was like watching a twisted version of _Say Yes to the Dress._

“Five minutes!” Called the driver, a few people already boarding the tractor again.

The two of them moved in a frenzied rush, pulling and prodding pumpkins rapidly. Nelli laughed quietly. “We’re going to get left behind and I’m going to make Annabelle carry my stupid pumpkin.”

There was a sudden cry of triumph as Annabelle held up a large pumpkin in one hand, bigger than anything she should have been able to carry. Jasper rushed over to her, inspecting it for a moment before nodding. Annabelle offered him her smaller pumpkin, shifting the large one into her hands and walking back over to the group of amused kindred.

They handed in their shears, and the man laughed in amazement as Annabelle boarded. He locked the stairs up behind them, securing the door before he called out, “You must be pretty strong, lady.”

Victor and Jasper spoke in unison. “She is.”

Jasper gave him a neutral look as Annabelle set him pumpkin down in front of him. He went back to inspecting it, and he could hear him and Eva discuss the intricacies of carving pumpkins.

Annabelle squeezed between him and Nelli, resting her head on Nelli’s shoulder once more. He let his arm hang off the back of the trailer. Annabelle watched him with soft eyes.

“Which star is that?” she asked, pointing towards where King Cepheus hung in the sky.

He began to slowly weave the stories of the beings that would be their companions for the rest of eternity. He hoped that she would understand, as maybe his sons did, that as long as the stars stood in the sky, she would never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I balanced this correctly. I wanted to highlight the relationships of everyone in the coterie while still keeping the focus on Victor's perspective. This is also the only thing I've genuinely enjoyed writing enough that I wouldn't want to die if someone I knew read it. It's fun! Not the best, but still fun!
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
